


For Those We Cannot Know

by gemini2000, MeowChow (HonestlyAwesome), OpticalPopcorn



Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Plier, Angst and Tragedy, Experimental Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini2000/pseuds/gemini2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyAwesome/pseuds/MeowChow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpticalPopcorn/pseuds/OpticalPopcorn
Summary: All prophecies must come to be, but what happens when the end result isn't what you predicted?





	For Those We Cannot Know

Cas and his large bratwurst fuck went to Home Depot. As Gabriel's fucking jacket gaslighted his mom, Cas casts a magic cast on Casper's ass because it is absolutely positively poppin. One day several big Lima daddies walked through the gates of Home Depot. I witnessed transcendental greenness peanus penis that waved towards my Cas. His goodbyes echoed through me and those little littles the eye reached away again, turning over many babies. They cried bounced merrily from side windows :black_heart:. I started loving Casper's poppin peanus. It was extremely prehensile and girthy. I took a mouthful of the poppin peanus and I ate the poppin penus and it popped all over like a cherries. I couldn't even believe that he flowed so thinly throughout the river of Home Depot in Cas's lowly book the boy propelled himself via balloon poppin. 

Vagina wrote "In these nuts. I believe that one cannot contain the ethereal power of Cas's vagina, so the zodiac killer prophesized a strange kin who would eliminate Cas's Gabriel and the Vagina of Monsoon secrets." 

Soon there lies a tree that can animate furries. I am Markiplier. I am one of the fews pliers who excavated Mt Sans. I rode Darkiplier for nine straight weeks. He dragged his wiener nails across mine. Oh how they trembled against my little shroomy. Now I am Dean. I took my book and read the hook. It began as arousal overtook my little poppin and said "Enlightenment is here for the baddest pliers. Sike." I thought to die because Sam had almost become consumed by Darkiplier. With great exertion, I left Mt. Depot with my baby boy Cas. It was sexy as fuck. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> During the writing of this work I got into a physical fight with one of my co-writers and I killed her. Rest in peace El. We will play the video of it that Sabin filmed at your funeral. -Sav


End file.
